Episode 3
by Chloe1
Summary: I'm not good at summaries this is sort of like a series or episodes in a family series. Harm and Mac's children are mine. Please R/R and please no flames.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of JAG, CBS owns them. I'm just writing this out of pure fun.

Summary: This is like episode 3 out of a series and chapter 1 of episode 3. Give me a review tell me what you think. Oh and no flamers they will do no good.

****

Episode 3

Hide and Seek

Chapter 1

Mac watched as Harm pulled out of the driveway and made his way to JAG. Mac craved the day when she could return to JAG and be back in the courts prosecuting and defending. Instead her doctors ordered her bed rest; she was in her eight month of pregnancy with their first children, twin girls. Cheyenne and Natalie, Mac and Harm had already settled on a name. They also now lived in a beautiful Victorian style home in Virginia it was an hour commute to JAG headquarters but worth the commute. Mac settled back on the couch and turned on the TV to catch up with Days of our Lives. Paul had just taken Hope's baby from her when the phone rang. She couldn't help laughing at herself as she struggled to answer the phone, the couch was very plush and you could hide within the cushions.

"Hello." She answered the phone clicked dead on the other line. "Strange." She hung up and struggled to stand, and made her way to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. As Mac settled down in a kitchen seat to enjoy her sandwich the phone rang again, she looked over in annoyance and tried to ignore but it was impossible. 

"Hello." She snapped in the phone. 

"Mac are you alright?" A very panicked Harm was on the other end.

"I'm fine, why do you ask." Mac was growing concerned; she rested her hand on her stomach.

"I'm coming home, don't leave!" He cautioned, Harm then hung up the phone. Mac stared at the receiver but couldn't figure out what was the matter.

…So what do you think, I was bored when this idea came to me (I get bored a lot.) It's my first JAG fic hope you like it. I know it's a little short for a chapter, but if it doesn't work out I'll go at another approach…

I also know this is sort of like Mac's series and I honestly am not trying to copy her. I've had these ideas for awhile, just since Mac's series is ending I decided to start mine. I'd like to thank Mac though for inspiring me. Please read and review I'd love to hear ya'lls comments. 


	2. Lt. Jenkins

Disclaimer is in chapter one. I know that in chapter one I claimed that Cheyenne and Natalie would be the twin's names but I decided to change it to Natalie and Lucy. Also Lieutenant Jenkins is a character I made he will be explained more in episode one. This is chapter 2 of episode 3. Hope you enjoy as much as you did the first. Another "just to let you know" I'm trying to upload a fourth story at the same time update this fic and two others so I apologize in advance if there is any gaps between the chapters I'll update as soon as possible.

****

Episode 3

Hide and Seek

Chapter 2

Mac paced impatiently by the door. Harm had sounded so concerned over the phone what could possibly be troubling him. She heard the familiar sound of Harm's truck pull into the garage. Mac went to the door to greet him. Harm burst through the door, a panic stricken look on his face he took Mac and the entire home in one glance.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine what's the matter?" Harm had a grave look on his face, which wasn't very reassuring.

"Do you remember Lieutenant Jenkins?" Mac shuttered at the name, how could she forget. It was the major case that Harm had taken on right before he and Mac started dating. Lt. Jenkins was charged with assault and battery of his wife, and second degree murder of his mother-in-law. Harm was assigned to defend Lieutenant Jenkins, but it went against all his morals, there was doubt the man was guilty of all charges. Yet when the jury found Lieutenant Jenkins guilty, he blamed it all on Harm he swore with full vengeance that when he ever got out that Harm would pay.

"I do." She finally answered.

"He's out."

"What? How? That's impossible the man was sentenced life in prison without parole, and was dishonorably discharged from the navy." The sentence was well deserved, and there was no flaw within it.

"He escaped." The color drained from Mac's face she gripped her stomach.

"The admiral has agreed to have you stay with him until Lt. Jenkins is arrested your in to much danger here, I can't risk you or the babies lives." He noticed that Mac was about to object. "I know you'd rather stay here with me and if you weren't pregnant I would allow it, but we can't risk the babies you got to understand." Harm encouraged. Mac gave in with a simple nod.

"Come on I'll help you pack."

****

I know these chapters are short but if they're to long then they'd get boring. I promised another chapter soon! Please review. - Thanks -


	3. The bait

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Thanks for the reviews ya'll and for being tolerant with my gaps this is a short one, but if they get to long they loose their touch. Keep reviewing!

****

Episode 3

Hide and Seek

Chapter 3

Mac watched Harm pull out; the admiral had begun taking her luggage into his guest bedroom. She turned back and smiled at the admiral.

"This is too kind, I can't thank you enough." Admiral straightened up and stared Mac straight in the eyes. 

"When it comes to my godchildren I'll do anything." The Admiral had a serious tone, Mac smiled appreciating him and their sweet friends. The twins gave a serious kick, Mac settled down in the couch the admiral looked on in concern.

"Are you ok?" Mac laughed.

"The babies kicked." She looked up at the admiral a twinkle in her eye. "You want to feel them?" The admiral cautiously approached Mac, he timidly placed his hand on the center of her stomach as if her stomach was made of glass. Each twin gave one hard kick, Mac winced then laughed. "Did you feel that?" The admiral could no longer hide behind his serious face, he broke into a wide smile. It was Mac's turn to get serious.

"Tell me what do you know of Lt. Jenkins?" The admiral looked into Mac's eyes debating over if he should tell her, and if so then how much.

"He escaped while being transported to another prison, he rallied several prisoners in to several riots, had been in thousands of fights, and attempted to strangle a prison guard. As you know he swore on his life that he would seek revenge on Harm." The admiral took in a breath, letting this all sink in Mac nodded waiting for him to continue. "We're pretty sure he is unaware of you and more Harm, and even less aware of you being pregnant. Unless he had a source that updated him, Harm should be the only target. You're just here so that if he does get to Harm he can't get to you and the babies." Mac swallowed hard.

"Nothing _will _happen right?" Mac asked, the admiral could no longer look at Mac. 

"We're having a MP guard your house, while he's in, and he's perfectly safe at work. We're just waiting…" The admiral faded out he had said too much.

"You're using Harm as bait!" Mac snapped. The admiral returned to moving luggage into the guest bedroom. "Admiral!" She called after him.

"It was Harm's idea! That's why we didn't want you in the house, we knew that the moment Jenkins got out he'd hunt Harm down, and this way we could put him away for good." The admiral exclaimed, Mac burst into tears and ran past the admiral, locking herself in the guest bedroom.

****

…so what do ya'll think, tell me and thanks for ya'll's patients I'll get the next chapter up ASAP…..


	4. The phone call

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Thanks for the reviews like I said keep em' comin' and please no flames. I apologize for the gap I'll try to keep the gap short. Another short chapter but like I said if I keep em' long then they loose their touch.

To the anonymous reviewer, your right Harm and Mac are lil' out of character, but that just comes with the territory of writing a story a lil' off the series. (I hope that made sense). I'll try not to do that again. The whole male dominance thing your right that's not like Harm to say that and Mac would not stand for that either.

****

Episode 3

Hide and Seek

Chapter 4

Harm pulled a coke from the fridge, a bowl of popcorn waited for him on the coffee table and so did the third quarter of the Packers game on TV. Harm popped open the tab when the phone rang, he smiled knowing it was probably Mac.

"Hello." He answered.

"Harmon Rabb?" A monotone voice asked.

"Who is this?"

"You know very well who this is." Harm tensed up he peaked out the window, the MP who watching his house was still at his post.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to congratulate you. I apologize I couldn't make the wedding, maybe I'll be able to make the baby shower." Harm's grip tightened on the phone receiver, as if he could strangle the person on the other end. "I still have my connections. I can't wait till we meet again."

"Stay away from my wife!" He snapped, he had lost his cool. The voice chuckled, and then the line went dead. Harm slammed down the phone, he grabbed his coat when there was a nock at the door. He froze in place, the nock came again Harm reached for his gun in the top drawer. Cocking it his fingers hovering over the trigger, he slowly made his way to the door. He opened the door quickly, Lt. Singer stood in the doorframe, and her emotionless expression turned to a quick look of surprise. Harm relaxed replacing his gun in the drawer.

"What do you want lieutenant." He snapped, the lieutenant relieved to see the bullet was not meant for her relaxed a cocky smile spread across her face. 

"I heard your disposition, decided I'd drop by, we really haven't had the chance to talk lately." She moved up next to him. 

"Another time Singer." He pushed her out the door, and locked it behind him, he brushed past her on the way out. He had to get to JAG, he had to get a hold of Lt. Jenkins case file. 

****

What do you think, I admit it's not the best chapter, in fact it's probably pretty bad, I'll try to make the next one better. Keep the reviews coming.-Thanks


	5. The file

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Y'all know the drill by now I always appreciate y'all encouraging reviews, and I apologize for the gap (they're gettin' shorter) , no flames, once again another short chapter…blah, blah, blah…. Here's the next chapter.

****

Episode 3

Hide and Seek

Chapter 5

Harm paid little if any attention to the posted speed limit 98 MPH was hardly in the neighborhood of 55 MPH, but he didn't care it was urgent that Harm got to JAG, he need that portfolio, and he needed to find who Lt. Jenkins source was.

****

*Two hours earlier*

Harriet Sims finished organizing all the files, she was about to go home for the night when Lt. Singer approached her a smirk on her face.

"Lieutenant the admiral would like to see you." She informed. Harriet eyed the lieutenant as she left her seat and made her way to the admiral's office. Singer quickly yet nochalanty slipped behind Lt. Sims desk she casually flipped through the files, when her fingers landed on the file labeled "State vs. Lt. Jenkins". Casually removing the file she slipped it into her briefcase, and made her way out the door. 

****

*Back to present*

Mac finally emerged from the bedroom, she walked into the kitchen where the admiral stood hovering over the stove, stirring a pot of what smelled like pasta.

"Has Harm called?" The admiral looked up a bit startled, yet relieved to see Mac out and about.

"Not yet." Mac nodded as she settled down into a kitchen chair. The twins gave another hard kick, Mac shifted in her seat, and she grew hungrier by the minute.

"I can't wait for this lil' marine and sailor to be born." She said, making an attempt of small talk, at the same time trying to cover up the silence. The admiral chuckled.

"Looking forward to those sleepless nights?" It was Mac's turn to laugh.

"They've already been keeping me up, it's Harm's turn after they're born." At that moment the phone rang, both the admiral's and Mac's glance drifted toward the phone. It rang twice before the admiral made the move to answer it.

"Admiral Chegwidden." He answered.

"Admiral, its Commander Rabb."

"Everything alright Rabb?" The admiral asked, Mac perked up at the mention of Harm's name, as the admiral turned to look at her.

"Do you by any chance have Lt. Jenkins file?" Harm asked.

"No I don't why." 

"It's missing, and no one knows where it is…"

****

OOOO….Could Singer be Jenkins "source", or just her usually self? I admit I'm not a lawyer, so I don't know the whole legal jargon spill (future warning) I also know it's probably not my best chapter, and I'm well aware the characters are out of character, I'm just runnin' on zero sleep here. I promise better chapters to come. Keep the reviews comin' and please no flames.


	6. The moment

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Appreciate the reviews, please R/R, no flames, and thanks for toleratin' the gaps.

Also I do try my hardest to keep the characters in character, but since in the series Mac and harm aren't married, and Mac ain't pregnant its pretty hard to keep them in character. They will be in Episode 1 (when I get to it). Please tolerate that I'm working on it. Oh yes and excuse the grammar errors.

****

Episode 3

Hide and Seek

Chapter 6

Lt. Singer drove down the road, she kept on glancing side ways at the file that rested in the briefcase that sat in the passenger seat. She'd made a deal, but if anyone found out she would be dismissed from the Navy, or worse. She didn't want to think on the worse that could happen, she knew that she'd have her way once this was all over…as long as she didn't get caught.

****

*At the admiral's home*

The admiral sat across the table from Mac, neither of them had spoken a single word.

"Harm said that Harriet swore she filed the file only two hours earlier." The admiral informed.

"Anyone who works at JAG or had a visitors pass could of gotten that file, we can't search everyone, what are we going to do?" The admiral almost responded, when Mac gripped her stomach.

"Oh my gosh." The admiral stood up.

"What, are you ok?"

"I think I need to get to a hospital."

****

*At the hospital*

Harm burst into the hospital, he ran up to the desk and looked the desk nurse square in the eye.

"Could you tell me the room number of Sarah "Mac" Rabb." The nurse was looking it up when the admiral ran up.

"Harm she's in room 1220, but they just wheeled her into labor room, you better hurry."

****

I'm sorry it's so short, and it's a lil' fast but I needed to get a chapter up. You can also tell I haven't been pregnant. (There are a lot of things I haven't been yet or am not). I'm having a serious case of writer's block, the next chapter may take awhile to pop up. Keep the reviews, I know it will be hard but please no flames!! Thanks for the support.

****


	7. The birth

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Thanks for the reveiws, keep them coming, and please no flames. It's a little bit longer, but the characters are really out of character. 

****

Episode 3

Hide and Seek

Chapter 7

Mac sat screaming out of the corner of her eye she saw Harm walk in, and for a fleeting moment she was relieved, but the next moment she was gritting her teeth as sweet trickled down her temple. As Harm approached she gripped his hand and squeezed as hard as possible.

"Ok Colonel on the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can." Mac nodded, she glanced sideways at Harm, he gave a reassuring smile.

"Push Colonel, push." The doctor ordered Mac let out a scream as she gave on long hard push, she then collapsed back against the pillow.

"Very good, I see the head I need you to give one more long, hard push now." Mac screamed again as she gave another push. This time she heard the lulling cry of a baby.

"It's a girl." The doctor announced. Mac laughed. "Alright Colonel we got one more in there." Mac leaned forward tears rolled down her cheek, her hair flattened to her head. "I see the head, just one more push Colonel and it's all over." Mac leaned forward giving it all she had, then collapsed back against her pillow, loosening her grip on Harm. She then heard the reassuring cry of her second baby. "It's another girl." The doctor exclaimed. Mac laughed in relief.

"Oh Harm look they are so beautiful!" Mac exclaimed she outstretched her arms so she could embrace her newborn girl. The daughter born first was laid gently in Mac's arms.

"Oh this is definitely Lucy. Lucy Marie Rabb." Just a few seconds earlier Mac had been flooded with thousands of emotions, but time seemed to stand still as Lucy looked right into Mac's eye and there was nothing Mac felt other than pure joy and love. The second girl was handed to Harm.

"Then that means this little one is Natalie Harriet Rabb." Harm could not believe that this little precious angel was his and Mac's.

For a few minutes the Rabb family sat in total bliss, reality had slipped their minds and for those few moments they were enjoying being first-time parents. Reality hit Harm first.

"I don't think the nursery will be safe enough for them, I'll make arrangements so that the girls are with you as long as you guys are in the hospital." Mac looked at Harm, her smile shrunk a little as she remembered Lt. Jenkins' threat, her gaze fell back on Lucy.

"I know." Was all she said her attention then fell back on the twins as she began talking to them.

"Is it alright if the admiral comes in?" Harm asked placing Natalie in Mac's arms. 

"Sure." She said Harm slipped out into the corridor. 

"Admiral." He called out.

"Twin girls, most adorable things you ever saw." His voice lowered, his gaze nervously shifted. 

"I have to make a few calls, and ask a couple of favors from the staff can you stay with Mac and the girls?" The admiral smiled.

"Of course I would." Without another word the admiral slipped past Harm and down the hall toward Mac's room. Harm went towards the nurse's desk. A list of things to do racing through his mind.

****

Hey it's longer, what do y'all think?

****


	8. The threat

Disclaimer in chapter 1. This chapter is going to be really short. Sorry I'm only doing it because it may be awhile before I update again. Thanks for the reviews, please R/R, and please no flames.

****

Episode 3

Hide and Seek

Chapter 8

…A few days later Mac was allowed to come home, Lt. Jenkins had been laying low so Harm and Mac thought it was wise if Mac and the girls stayed at the Admiral's house…

"Admiral do you mind helping me and please bring me Lucy for a change?" Mac was laying Natalie in her crib, while the admiral brought over Lucy. Just that moment a brick flew through the window, Mac flung herself over Natalie, as the admiral turned to shelter Lucy from the glass. Both girls erupted into tears as the sound of screeching tires pulled away from the house. 

"Mac are you alright?" Admiral asked placing Lucy in Mac's arms. 

"I'm alright, so are the girls what about you?" 

"I'm fine." The admiral pushed his head out the window, no sign of the rock throwers. The admiral looked down attached to the rock, was a note. Chegwiggen unwrapped the rock.

__

Hope you didn't miss me. I've been developing a plan, can't wait for the reunion.-Jenkins

Admiral slowly crumbled the note, he looked over at Mac, he didn't have to say anything his expression said everything. She drew the twins closer and cradled them even tighter. As tears developed within her, she worked hard to hold back.


	9. The Conversation

Disclaimer in chapter 1. I know y'all aren't crazy about these short chapters, and neither am I. I promise as soon as I get past this rough part in my work I'll write one nice long chapter (and maybe more!) promise. Keep the reviews coming!!- As always no flames and thanks for the reviews.

****

Episode 3

Hide and Seek

Chapter 9

"Is everyone alright?" Harm asked after the admiral informed him of the rock-throwing incident.

"We're all fine."

"I swear the moment I get a hold of Jenkins…." 

"Call yourself Harm we'd all like to personally strangle Lt. Jenkins, but making empty threats will do no good."

"It'd be easier if we had the file."

"Find it."

"Find what?"

"Go find the file."

"Impossible, and how will the file help..."

"The file may not help, but who took the file may get us closer to where Lt. Jenkins is and what he's up to."

There was silence on the other line of the phone.

"If anything else happens…"

"You'll be the first one to know."

"Tell Mac and the girls I love her."

"I will." Harm hung up the phone to embark on a near impossible mission, as soon as he found who took the file he'd deal with him as soon as he dealt with Lt. Jenkins…personally.

****

Admiral's House

"Was that Harm?" Mac asked. She sat in the living room cradling the twins.

"He sends his love to you in the girls." Mac blushed, her eyes grew watery she suddenly realized how much she missed Harm.

"This can't last forever." The admiral reminded. "Now what would you like for dinner?" 

__

"Sweet yet short." Mac thought as she went to lay the twins down in their crib, and help Admiral Chegwiggen in the kitchen. 


	10. The diner

Disclaimer in chapter 1.

To the anonymous reviewer I use y'all because I haven't heard other ways to pronounce it recently. (Raised in the south) If it bugs you so much tell me the correct form and if I remember I'll put it in. At your request I will discontinue the "please review and no flames" and "sorry for the gaps"-I was getting tired of writing it myself. Also I don't update daily only on the weekends if I have the time. As I said in chapter 9 I'm aware the chapters are short, and now that I'm past my conflicts I can write longer chapters!! (Yeah!!) Next naturally Harm and Mac are going to be a little out of character considering in the CBS series they are not married nor have children, I'm trying my hardest to keep them in character, but since I don't write the series I don't know the characters inside out. If y'all would like I will devote a little more time to my spelling and grammar, keep in mind though I'm writing this for pure fun. If you want you can be my beta reader but only for the solo purpose for grammar I want to create and publish the chapters. I don't see it as you dissing me, but I have to take a stand and explain myself. 

Since so many have requested longer chapters I'm going to write a longer chapter!! I want y'all to enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing them.

****

Episode 3

Hide and Seek

Chapter 10

Harm went straight to Harriet who was sitting at her desk anxiously sorting through her files, as if she had overlooked it the last 46 times. 

"Lt. Sims."

"Harm I'm so sorry…"

"Lieutenant Sims." 

"If I had just paid a little…"

"HARRIET!" Harm finally snapped. Harriet jumped, her vision squared in on Harm. "Before I arrived, who was the last person you saw?" Harriet sat in deep concentration.

"Tiner." She remembered suddenly. "I went up, because I was told the admiral wanted to see me, but Tiner said the admiral wasn't in…." Harriet drifted off.

"Harriet who told you the admiral wanted to see you?" Harm demanded.

"Singer…and when I left I saw her poking around my desk, but at the time I thought nothing of it…" Harm pranced from his seat….he had one mission…find Singer.

****

Admiral's house

The admiral placed a plate of pasta before Mac, she sat at the tables, her eyes undivided from where the twins rest in the living room. 

"I admit my cooking is probably nothing like Harm's, but you can't go wrong boiling some noodles, and dumping sauce on them." The admiral admitted, trying to break the silence. With the exception of the occasional kitchen noise, and the sound of the sheets shifting under the babies, the house had been quiet for a little over a half an hour now. Mac glanced shortly over in the admiral's direction, she gave a smile as she twirled her pasta around her fork. The phone rang, Mac jumped up from her seat, and raced over to the phone, not wanting the phone to wake up the girls. 

"Chegwiggen residence." She answered a little unsure on how to answer the phone.

"Mac…Singer…battery…diner." It was evident it was Harm, but what he was saying was not clear, and broken up, it sounded like one of those cell phone commercials. It would have been funny, but considering the situation it wasn't. The phone went dead on the other line, obviously Harm's battery died, but what did Lt. Singer and a diner have to do with anything. Mac didn't realize but she had been staring at the receiver with a confused expression on her face.

"Mac is everything all right?" The admiral asked.

"That was just Harm, his battery was dying, something about Singer and a diner…" Mac drifted finally placing the phone back, she stood puzzled.

"Let's go." Admiral ordered.

"Go where?" Mac questioned.

"How many diners are there Mac, especially one's that meet Singer's demands?" The admiral pointed out.

****

20 minutes later

With the twins buckled in the back, the admiral and Mac made there way to their first diner on their list. The admiral was in a hurry at the same time drove as cautious as possible, he had precious cargo in the back. As they pulled into a lot of a local diner that submariners wives met right after their husbands left, Mac noticed Harm's car parked in the lot.

"He's here." Mac exclaimed. The admiral parked, and got out to help Mac with the twins.

"Go ahead." Mac encouraged. "Knowing Harm, he can get himself into a tight predicament, and will need you to bail him out."

"What about you?" The admiral asked, beginning to make his way for the diner.

"I'm a marine, I can handle two little girls." Mac reassured, as the admiral quickened his pace in the direction of the diner.

The admiral walked in to find Harm starring down the barrel of a gun with Lt. Jenkins and Lt. Singer on the other end, the admiral was about to retreat to warn Mac, but Jenkins had spotted him out of the corner of his eye.

"Admiral, just the man I was looking for, please join us." Lt. Singer looked up, for a moment he could have sworn he saw a flicker of remorse, but that was immediately covered up by an expressionless face. The admiral made his way next to Harm, hoping to block Singer's and Jenkin's view of the door. "Come closer I won't bite." Lt. Jenkins chuckled.

"How did you get involved lieutenant." Admiral Chegwiggen demanded, hoping to buy some time. The diner was vacant with the exception of the diner's owner, and cook crouched behind the counter in the kitchen.

"It's a long story Admiral." Singer began.

"I'm not going anywhere." Admiral reminded.

"The lieutenant and I go back to the academy, he made a proposal I couldn't refuse." Lieutenant Singer gave the short summary. The sound of the door opened caused Harm, and Lt. Singer to glance in the direction. Mac came in hauling two twins in carriers one on each arm. She glanced up, and when she did she saw Harm and the admiral with a gun cocked at them, and a satisfied Lieutenant Jenkins and Singer on the other end.

"Now it's getting interesting." Lt. Jenkins snickered, "Lt. Colonel why don't you and your lovely daughters join us." Mac hesitated, trying to contemplate how to get out without harming the girls.

"Leave her out of this Jenkins." Harm said, glancing out the window he saw another car park. _"This just gets better and better."_

"Maybe you don't remember my threat, I wanted to make you pay, I wanted you to pay. Now this is not how I planned everything to go, but it's just the way it's going to be." Lieutenant Jenkin's eyes were filled with insanity, a vein in his temple quivered, as his finger twitched over the trigger. "Now who first?" His gaze settled on Mac.

"Let's begin with the Lt. Colonel…"

****

Long enough? Hope so.


	11. The End

Disclaimer in chapter 1. I just realized I might not have the right ranks for Harm and Mac, if I don't could someone please tell me minor details tend to slip my mind-thanks!

****

Episode 3 

Hide and Seek

Chapter 11

"Jenkins no!!" Harm snapped. The admiral flung himself between Mac and Jenkins. Jenkins fired and the bullet pierced the admiral right through the shoulder. The two other occupants in the diner screamed. Harm ran forward and began to struggle for control with Lt. Jenkins, Lt. Singer joined in, kneeing Harm in the stomach. Harm was fortunate enough to continue standing his ground. 

The two men who were in the car that pulled up witnessed the struggle in the diner. 

"What do you think is going on?" Asked the driver.  
"I don't know let's go see." Suggested the passenger with and Australian accent. The struggle continued within the diner, Mac placed her girls under the bench, who were screaming and crying and took the admiral in her arms, his blood staining her outfit. The two men flew pass Mac and Chegwiggen and raced to assist Harm. The driver took Singer aside and punched her in the nose, while the other man took Jenkins by his collar and thrust him up against the wall. Allowing Harm a quick moment to catch his breath before he plunged his fist into the Jenkin's stomach. Singer collapsed to the floor clutching her nose. After repeated blows Jenkin's slumped to the floor.

"HARM STOP!" Mac cried out as Harm continued to kick him. The man who assisted Harm pulled Harm back that's when Mac realized whom the good samaritans were.

"Brumby? Tiner?" She stammered all came still. For a moment no one said a word, until a moan slipped through the admiral's lips. 

"No time for talk we got to get the admiral to a hospital." Harm ordered. 

****

At the hospital

Harm and Mac sat cradling their twin daughters, Brumby stood off on the other side of the room, studying the couple. Tiner sat in a chair flipping through on old issue of People.

"He saved my life, and our babies lives to…if he didn't take that bullet…" Mac cried. Harm shifted Natalie to his other arm and wrapped his free arm around Mac.

"Shush, don't concentrate on that right now, it's going to be alright." He whispered reassuring words into her ears, while under the constant glare of Brumby. 

Brumby couldn't take the fact that Mac would ever marry Harm, sure when his plane crashed in the ocean she expressed concern, but the thought never crossed him that they would marry. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine Harm settling down and marrying let alone having children. Natalie and Lucy should have been his children…Mac should have been his wife….

"Commander Rabb?" Everyone in the waiting room stood, as the doctor operating on Admiral Chegwiggen entered. 

"How is he?" Mac asked, concern growing in his voice. 

"Admiral Chegwiggen lost a lot of blood, the bullet was lodged right above his shoulder blade, but we were able to remove it. He's going to be fine, he just needs his rest right now." The doctor briefed.

"Thank God." Mac sat down in relief, a smile spread across Tiner and Harm's face, Brumby just stood their grateful, but at the same time having his own personal conflict.

"When can we see him?" Tiner asked. 

"Not now, he's sleeping, come back in the morning when he will be rested.

"Thank you, Come on Mac we all need some rest." Harm suggested, as he and Mac got up, gathered their belongings and left, Tiner followed.

_Mac should be my wife, Natalie and Lucy should be my children…not Harm's mine." _Brumby repeated in his head as he to made his way out of the hospital.

****

What do y'all think? This is where I would say "The End" but I think that's just a little, I don't, something. That's the end for this episode I already got an idea for the next thanks for the reviews!! 


End file.
